


Sparrow

by Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69



Series: Take Two [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Claude laughing, Félix is miffed, Félix's hair, Gen, Nicknames, They're all laughing, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69/pseuds/Leonardo_Charles_BlueWood_69
Summary: Prequel to Take Two One-shotFélix's nickname explained! :P





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, guys. What up? No, I'm not dead. I made a discord for Take Two recently and someone suggested this, which I immediately jumped on cause like, HECK YEAH. So here it is! It was nice to write something silly. Thanks for being patient for the next chapter of the fic guys! In the mean time, enjoy this nonsense if you want
> 
> Credit to Blueberry_Forest on Discord for this (who also drew an awesome sketch that I love immensely *finger guns*) (Also on Tumblr with the art)

Up to this point Félix had been impartial to birds.

They had never bothered him and he had never bothered them.

He’d never actively avoided the creatures. He’d never had a reason too. And besides, they seemed to do a sufficient job in avoiding him.

Which is why he could not, for the life of him, understand why on earth this bird was following him.

It had started just before school, when he was sitting outside on the bench outside the building minding his own business.

He was reading calmly, his legs crossed, his book held at eye level in one hand and his free hand resting on his leg, only moving once in a while to turn the page.

There were only a few clouds in they sky but it was early enough that the sun wasn’t too unbearable yet.

Somehow, miraculously, Claude had yet to show up. He usually made it to the school a few minutes after Félix and would sit down chatting his ear off joined by Allan and Allegra until the bell rang.

Félix briefly considered texting him out of curiosity before dismissing the idea just as quickly. Heaven forbid the day he actively initiated a conversation with someone. They would never let him hear the end of it.

He was in the middle of turning a page when he noticed the bird.

He raised an eyebrow at the small brown creature as it hopped a few inches closer to him, putting the distance between them to no more then four feet.

He glanced down the sidewalk and at the school only noticing a few stragglers, who were a comfortable distance away. Far enough that they wouldn’t hear him.

He looked back at the bird and tilted his head.

“Hello.” Félix said.

The bird chirped, and hopped closer puffing out it’s white feathered chest.

“You are either very brave or incredibly imbecilic.” He told the bird chidingly, giving it a pointed look before looking back at his book.

It would fly away in a minute. It was lucky he wasn’t some bratty child looking to kick it.

The bird chirped again.

Félix ignored it.

After a few more minutes something tapped his shoe.

He glanced down from his book and blinked.

The bird blinked back at him from where it was balancing, perched on his shoe. It pecked it again.

“Go away.” Félix told it, brows furrowing.

The bird chirped.

“Go on,” Félix said a little louder, moving his shoe slightly to scare it away. “Shoo.”

The bird chirped again, wings fluttering out to balance as it was bounced up and down with the movement of the shoe.

Félix stared down at it.

It stared back.

“Do you _want_ me to kick you?” He asked, doing his best to appear annoyed though he had no intention of kicking the bird.

To his horror, when the bird spread it’s wings it did not fly away as he had expected. Instead it fluttered up to his book and landed on the top, directly in front of his face.

He drew back, holding the book away from himself slightly as he gaped at the bird.

It flailed it’s wings to balance, gripping onto the tops of the pages with it’s tiny claws before tilting it’s head at him and chirping.

“Are you insane?” He asked the bird in disbelief.

The bird chirped happily.

“I might be.” Félix admitted cautiously as he looked at it. “I mean, I’m talking to a bird.”

The bird chirped. Then, rather suddenly, flew directly into his face.

He may or may not have shrieked before falling backwards of the bench, accidentally flinging his book into the air.

He landed on his back with a thump, barely managing to avoid getting his head bashed on the concrete, his book landing a few feet away.

The bird landed on his leg which was still partially on the bench and chirped.

“What is wrong with you?” Félix demanded incredulously up at it, feeling very much betrayed.

Someone burst out laughing and Félix and the bird turned to see Claude doubled over clutching his stomach a few meters away, laughing so hard he looked as though he might fall over.

“And of course.” Félix grumbled under his breath. “Perfect timing as always.”

“The—you—“ Claude continued laughing, gasping for breath. “The BIRD! HA HA HA!”

Félix glared at him, then at the bird, which was still sitting contentedly on his leg. “You couldn’t have at least done that earlier when he wasn’t here?” He asked it with annoyance.

The bird hopped off his leg before spreading it’s wings and flying away.

“Traitor.” He muttered.

Claude was laughing the entire way into the school.

Félix only gave a long suffering sigh, subjecting himself to the hysterical laughter of his other two friends as Claude re-accounted the entire incident to them.

Idiotic bird.

__________________

The bird was waiting for him outside after school.

One minute he was listening to Allan and Allegra talking about their collaboration in music, and the next their was a bird on his head.

Félix froze.

“No way.” Claude’s voice was muffled by the way his hands were pressed over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, shoulders shaking from the effort.

Allegra stared at the bird. “Félix. There’s uh….there’s a bird on your head.” She said, looking wide eyed.

“No, really?” Félix deadpanned. “I had no idea.”

Allan pulled out his phone and took a picture and Félix shot him a glower.

“I’m keeping this for the rest of my life, I hope you know that.” Allan announced pocketing his phone before Félix could even think about telling him to delete it immediately.

“It’s the same bird.” Claude whispered. “Oh my gosh, it’s the _same bird Félix_.”

“I’m aware of that Claude.” Félix said flatly. “Does someone want to get it off? It won’t listen to me.”

“Oh so you talk to it?” Allegra teased, raising an eyebrow and very clearly struggling to keep a straight face.

Félix felt his face heat up slightly and shot her an annoyed look. “Would you rather I kicked it?”

“It’s just sitting there.” Claude wheezed.

“Oh for goodness sake Claude,” Félix snapped. “Get ahold of yourself.”

Claude’s laughter bubbled over and he keeled over, laughing hysterically.

“I think it wants to use your hair as a nest.” Allan said, his eyes watering as hit bit his lip doing his best not to join Claude in his laughter.

“That’s ridiculous!” Félix bristled. “This bird clearly has a death wish!”

The bird on his head chirped happily.

“Please let this moment never end.” Allegra breathed before joining Claude in laughter.

Allan only lasted a second longer before he too succumbed to the evidently irresistible urge to crack up over Félix’s misfortune.

“You all look absurd.” He informed them, only making them laugh harder.

“Honey. Sweetheart. Lovely wonderful Félix,” Allegra managed breathlessly, as she straightened up somewhat. “However absurd we look—“ She snorted, dissolving into laughter again. “You literally ha-have a—a _bird_ on you h-head!”

Claude was quite literally on his knees now, one hand on the ground to steady himself and one clutched around his stomach, which Félix thought was a bit dramatic.

A few of their classmates were walking by a little curiously and Félix decided it was time for a tactical retreat. There was already one picture in existence of this anomaly, the last thing he needed was more.

“Okay,” Félix said. “Goodbye” He turned and started walking away.

“Fé wait!” Claude called after him, still laughing. “I’m sorry— _it’s still sitting there!_ ”

Félix brushed his hands through his hair bumping the bird causing it to jump of his head and soar away, chirping at him indignantly.

“My hair is not a nest!” Félix exclaimed glaring at it as it circled him. “Go away!”

It dived at him.

Félix yelped, dodging the attack, then staring up at the bird in bewilderment. “Did you just—“

It dove at him again.

Félix stumbled away from it, Claude howling with laughter behind him as the bird attempted to land on his head.

“Stop that!” Félix yelped as the bird made another pass. He started down the sidewalk to get away from it.

The bird followed.

He sped up.

So did the bird.

Never in his life did Félix think he’d ever been running down the street to get away from a bird.

________________

  
“This is the funniest thing I’ve ever had the privilege of witnessing in entire life.” Claude ginned as they sat in the Café. “I will remember and cherish this experience for the rest of my life.”

Félix glowered at the bird sitting outside the Café as it pecked at any crumbs that were on the sidewalk. “You think it would get a hint.” He huffed, folding his arms across his chest with irritation.

“I have a new favourite animal.” Allan said from behind his milkshake.

“M-maybe we could head out through the back to l-loose it.” Allegra suggested, muffling her accompanying laugh behind her hand.

Félix looked at her flatly. “Seriously?”

Allegra cackled freely making him scoff.

“You gotta admit though,” Claude grinned. “This is pretty amazing.”

“You’re not the one being hunted by a bird.” Félix grumbled.

“Like, the shrieking and falling of the bench was more then I could ever ask for,” Claude said spreading his arms dramatically. “But add the running from the bird and I will never need anything ever again, I’m set for life!”

“I didn’t shriek,” Félix defended himself, which would have been effective if they’d been listening.

________________

In the end they did end up exiting out back to avoid the bird. Once the others had finally stopped laughing they showed pity on him and actually helped.

Félix received a text later that evening after arriving home.

_KidMime changed Félix Le’Diamant to Sparrow_

_Kidmime: Congratulations Sparrow_

_Kidmime: You’ve got yourself a nickname_

  
_Sparrow: Change it back right now_

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, how could you not give him that nickname after that??


End file.
